


Bad Medicine

by DragonFae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Sex Work, Stripping, exotic dancer bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/pseuds/DragonFae
Summary: Bones is stripping his way through med school and Jim is playing matchmaker because that's what best friends are for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much an AU that puts the triumvirate at around the same ages instead of Bones being older. My boyfriend/IRL Jim (user t-hy-lla) and I both wrote pieces like this last night, so I figured I'd follow suit and post mine.

“Quit dragging your feet and c’mon, Spock!” Jim caught Spock’s sleeve and tugged him toward the door. “I promise this’ll be so worth it!”

Spock dug his heels in just a little, casting a dubious glance toward the door. “I doubt that, Jim. For what reason would I wish to enter such an establishment?”

“Because there’s a guy in there I know for a fact you’d like to see,” he countered easily as he continued yanking on the man’s arm. “I know your type, and he’s really it. Don’t you trust me?”

“Not particularly.”

Despite his protests, Spock eventually allowed himself to be lead past the bouncer and into the club. His entire body thrummed with the heavy base he assumed was to discourage talk and encourage drinking in order to increase tips for the dancers. The stage stood empty at the moment, but if he had any remaining doubts about what sort of club this was the poles strategically placed on the platform shattered them. Apprehension built quickly when Jim picked a table close to the stage.

Jim leaned across the table with a wide grin. He had to raise his voice to near shouting to be heard over the music, “I’m gonna go order us some drinks. You stay here.”

He assumed Jim would remember alcohol didn’t have the effect on him that it had on humans. A quick tip of his head was all he managed before Jim made a beeline toward the bar. Spock made use of his absence and made note of everything he could. Fire exits to the front and signs pointing behind the stage curtains, what appeared to be a decent sprinkler system was installed high above, and anyone seated seemed far more interested in waiting for the acts to begin than in anything going on at the other tables. He allowed himself to relax into his seat until Jim returned to hand him some sort of concoction in a tall glass. It looked like it was made with chocolate.

There was a gentle burn soothed by the creamy texture of the drink as he tested the taste. Rich chocolate coated his tongue, causing him to loosen his usually tight posture just a little. Jim smiled at him and gave him a quick thumbs up before he turned his attention back to the stage.

Almost as if on cue, the music dropped and a man’s voice came over the speakers, “Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to The Cockpit! We’ve got some great acts for you tonight, and first up we got Angel!”

A quick glance toward Jim confirmed that whoever it was he was brought here to witness, this ‘Angel’ wasn’t him. Which was good because the boy that walked out on staged looked too young to be up on that stage dressed as a cupid. The small set of feathered wings paired with a belted tunic that hardly brushed the boy’s thighs suited his cherubic face, but did nothing for Spock’s libido.  
His mental faculties were already affected by the drink in his hand. Under normal circumstances, he didn’t imbibe such intoxicants, but it helped ease his nerves. The buzz that developed as he drank down whatever it was Jim had given him was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome in such a setting. Feelings of discomfort at witnessing someone stripping mere feet from him were muted by intoxication, and a theory about the pulsing music being used to somehow aid in the progression of disorientation spent a bare moment flitting through his mind before he stifled the thought with the remainder of his drink.

Angel- a moniker he was certain had to be a pseudonym of some sort- made quick work of his costume. The tunic was peeled away as he moved sensually to the music. Despite the boy looking much too young for his preferences, Spock couldn’t deny his had an erotic appeal to him. Perhaps Sulu would find him more intriguing. He made a mental note to mention it to Jim when they could speak again. Angel dropped the last of his clothing on the stage and stepped down into the crowd wearing nothing more than a thong.

Dancer after dancer took to the stage; some wandered back behind the curtain when their dances were done, but most seemed intent on interacting with customers. How these people were chosen completely escaped Spock’s notice, but he assumed it had to be some sort of nonverbal communication. 

Jim leaned forward in his seat and tapped at Spock’s arm when the announcer- a man Spock discovered was in a booth above the crowd- came on again to play hype man, “And now for our final act! You’ve all waited for this moment, and here he is! He’ll doctor your aches and pains and treat what ills ya! Give it up for Bones!”

__‘Your love is like bad medicine. Bad medicine is what I need. Wooooah, shake it up just like bad medicine. There ain’t no doctor that can cure my disease.’ __

The music caught his attention almost immediately, but it wasn’t as captivating as the man that sauntered his way on stage. He looked like a properly dressed doctor; coat, button-down shirt, tie and everything. Lips parted and lids slid partially closed as Bones swayed in time with the music, dexterous fingers undoing the buttons of the lab coat. He tossed it off to the side with one hand and loosened the tie with his other.

__‘I ain’t got a fever, got a permanent disease and it’ll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy.’ __

Spock was riveted. When Bones’ tongue flicked out to wet his lips, Spock wanted to chase after it with his own. Jim was right. So. Very. Right. This man was entrancing.

__‘I got lots of money but it isn’t what I need. Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me. And I got all the symptoms count ‘em 1, 2, 3.’ __

The slide of the silk and the way the topmost buttons were already undone, allowing glimpses of the skin beneath enticed him more than any of the men who were only in their underwear. Bones twisted the fabric around his wrists, trapping them around the pole he used to support himself, and bit his lip as his gaze fell on Spock. From that moment, the two men stared each other down.

__‘First you need (that’s what you get for falling in love),’ __

Each button that was undone fed the heat in Spock’s eyes until the shirt joined the coat and tie on the floor.

__‘Then you bleed (you get a little but it’s never enough),’ __

He couldn’t wait for the pants to go. Seconds seemed to drag on for hours as Spock watched the zipper glide down.

__‘And when you’re on your knees (that’s what you get for falling in love) now this boy’s addicted cuz your kiss is the drug.’ __

A brief pause where Bones fingered at the hem of the pants was followed by him tipping his head back while still maintaining eye contact with Spock, hips rocking slowly as the cloth worked its way down over the globes of his ass to reveal a tight white speedo that left nothing to the imagination.

By the time they were kicked off to the side, Spock’s own pants felt unbearably tight. His mouth went dry and every instinct was screaming at him to grab this man and claim him on the table for the rest of the room to see. Inebriated, his usually logic constrained mind brought vivid images of this ‘Bones’ writhing beneath him, panting and moaning. 

It was pleasing. Even more so when he turned toward the pole and moved through some tricks that demonstrated just how flexible the man was. Lean muscles flexed beneath his skin as he supported his entire weight by wrapping his legs around the pole while his upper body bent backward. He offered an enchanting grin to the crowd and was met with money tossed up onto the stage like rain. Unusual practice, but Spock supposed it made sense. He allowed himself to become mesmerized by the swift movements on the stage; there were ways this man twisted his body that just shouldn’t be possible.

The song ended and the room erupted. Instead of stepping down into the crowd like Spock hoped, Bones scooped up the bills on the stage and made his way toward the back. He cast a sultry glance toward the Vulcan as he slipped behind the curtain and in the next second Jim was nudging at him.

“Go follow him, Spock. That’s what he wants.”

“Are… You certain?”

“Yeah, he told me that he’d head out back instead of on the floor if he decided he likes you.”

Realization dawned, pushing through the combined fog of inebriation and arousal. “You planned this.”

“Sure did. Go get ‘im, Spock.”

In the next instant, he was up and made a beeline toward the spot where Bones had disappeared into the black. The thick curtains muffled the sounds of the club and turned the heavy base into a low throb. He didn’t have a chance to adjust to the dimmer lights before a body pressed heat into his. 

Hot breath tickled at his ear moment before a voice with a deep southern drawl filled it, “Darlin’, that was probably the hottest under the collar anyone’s ever gotten me up on that stage. You looked like you were about to pounce me.”

That voice did things to the tenuous grasp that remained on his control. A soft rumble from his chest came out as low growl and in an instant, Bones found himself pressed against the wall. Fingers tangled in his hair and hungry lips devoured his so quickly he just managed to pull in a breath before he wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.

So much bare skin paired with the chocolate lowering his shields allowed Spock to drink in the lust and arousal rolling off Bones in tidal waves. It mixed with his own and left him feeling too hot for the clothes he wore.

Bones pulled back just an inch, panting and flushed with eyes partly lidded. He nuzzled into Spock’s neck and mumbled against his skin, “We should take this to a room, darlin’.”

He allowed himself to be steered into a dressing room he assumed must belong to Bones before resuming the fiery kisses from moments ago. It didn’t take long before Spock’s shirt was tossed off to the side and he had Bones laid out beneath him on the couch. Every inch of skin he could easily reach was quickly covered in love bites. When Bones rolled his hips up into Spock’s, it sent a surge that felt almost like lighting coursing through his veins.

That was when his brain shifted from hazy to lightheaded. He paused for a deep breath, but in the next instant his entire world went sideways and Bones’ concerned voice sounded miles away.

“Shitdammitfuck. C’mon, big guy stay with me. How much did that idiot give you to drink?” Bones rummaged through his bag for his cellphone. “Jim? Yeah, um… You might wanna come back here. That Spock guy just passed out on me. Hell, I dunno! Vulcans aren’t exactly my specialty but he’s breathing. Just looks like he passed out. How much did you give him to drink? Doesn’t matter get back here. I can’t lift him on my own.”

He tossed on some clothes and waited for Jim to show up. The last button of his shirt was just pushed through the hole when the door burst open and Jim frowned at the unconscious form of his friend on the floor. “You didn’t even put him on the couch?”

“He’s heavy. My place is close, help me get him there.”

The next morning, Spock groaned as he shifted. Feeling another body beside him froze his movements. He opened his eyes to find his arms coiled around the stripper from the night before. The man- Bones, he remembered his stage name was- was now fully dressed with his face tucked comfortably against Spock’s chest.

Spock took a few moments to assess his surroundings and recall what happened the night before. From what he could remember, and what he assumed from their state of dress, they hadn’t had intercourse. Unfortunate because he was even more attractive now that he possessed all of his faculties. Did Jim know where he was? Surely, he wouldn’t have left without Spock? Unless he had encountered someone he wanted to spend the night with. He tried to carefully extricate himself from the tangle of limbs without waking him, but bright eyes snapped open the instant he tried to get up.

“Mornin’…” The accent in his voice was thick with sleep and the little smile he offered was beyond endearing. “Ya passed out on me last night. Jim had t’carry ya here with me. Then ya latched onto me and wouldn’t let go, so I had to just go with it. You feelin’ okay now?”

“Yes. I suppose I am unused to consuming intoxicants.”

“No shit.” Bones stood up and stretched, back crackling and popping in the process. “I’m makin’ breakfast. Any allergies?”

“I am a vegetarian. And you needn’t trouble yourself. It sounds as though I have caused you enough problems as is.”

“Nah. I planned to bring you back here anyway. Granted, I had hoped you’d remain conscious the whole time, but this is just as well.” He ran his eyes up and down Spock, not bothering to hide it. “We could always give that another go after we eat, y’know. Now that you won’t pass out on me?”

After a few seconds of thought, he nodded. “That sounds agreeable. What is your name? I feel strange referring to you as Bones.”

“Leonard McCoy, at your service.” Leonard rummaged through cupboards in the tiny kitchenette for the ingredients for pancakes. “Jim thought up Bones when I told him I was gonna be a doctor, and it just stuck. When he said he was gonna set me up with someone, I didn’t realize he was talking about a Vulcan- not that I mind, of course- but ya gotta admit it’s not a place you usually find Vulcans.”

“I did resist rather profusely,” he admitted. “Though I am pleased with the end result.”

“I do declare, mister Spock, I think you might be flirting with me.”

“You are perceptive.” 

The smile Leonard flashed him over his shoulder as he cooked was dazzling. It wasn’t long before small apartment filled with the aroma of pancakes cooking. Spock roused himself from his spot on the couch and joined him. He would have to thank Jim for his meddlesome tendencies later.

**Author's Note:**

> The McKirk companion piece to this one is posted here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9195017/chapters/20861918


End file.
